As is well known to those skilled in the art, synthesis gas may be prepared from ash-containing carbonaceous fuel including liquid or solid charge materials. When the charge is characterized by high ash content as may be the case with residual liquid hydrocarbons or solid carbonaceous fuels such as coals of low rank, the high ash content poses an additional burden. The ash must be separated from the product synthesis gas; and the large quantities of ash which accumulate in the system must be efficiently removed from the system and prevented from blocking the various conduits and passageways.
It has been found that the exit conduit or passageway from the quench chamber is particularly susceptible to plugging by fine particles of ash which deposit therein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for producing synthesis gas under conditions wherein build-up of ash in the exit conduit is kept within acceptable limits. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.